Unseen
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Post FTF. Do they really know each other at all?


**Unseen**

**Summary: All you had to do was pay some attention, all you had to do was look past the surface, but you never noticed much of anything, all you had to do was just try to listen, all you ever did was just catch a glimpse and the tradgedy is you left so much unseen. -Katie Armiger**

**A/N: I forgot I had this song on my iPod and then I was listening to it the other day and I almost started crying because it reminded me of Mulder and Scully in Fight The Future. So here is my attempt to write a fic for it.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

"Scully.." Mulder muttered softly, they needed to talk. They were standing in his hallway again, Scully's hand brushing over her neck every few seconds, like she was checking her collar for another paralytic, virus carrying bee.

"We need to talk." Scully said softly.

"Yeah." Mulder nodded in agreement, leading the way into his apartment. They sat down on the couch, facing each other. No one said a word for a long time, the silence filled by the ticking of the clock and the sound of the fishtank filter. Mulder clicked his tongue and Scully drummed her nails on her leg. Mulder glanced at her, "We suck at this."

"That we do." Scully chuckled nervously.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Mulder asked.

Scully stood, taking two steps right and then taking them back. She tugged one her sleeves and glanced at him, "Mulder.."

"Yes..." Mulder coached.

"What's my biggest fear?" Scully asked, her eyebrows narrowed and her eyes filled with sadness as blue met hazel.

"Your bathroom?" Mulder guessed.

"Don't be a wiseass." Scully said, her voice cracking.

"I don't know." Mulder admitted.

"My biggest fear.." Scully took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Is that I would be rendered completely incapable of living without you."

"Scully?"

"Mulder, I can't live my life without you, but I am sick and damn tired of coming in second place." She ran a shaking hand through her red hair.

"Second place!?" Mulder's jaw was slack and he looked like he had been hit by a Mack truck.

"You're my best friend and you don't even know my worst fear!" Scully exclaimed, resuming her pacing, "You don't notice me! I'm just a blip on your radar."

"What do you mean I don't notice you?" Mulder stood, "I know you, Scully. I do. I know how you take your coffee and I know you're favorite color is dark blue."

"That's superficial bull crap Mulder." Scully let the tears spill over.

"Scully, you never let one wall down just a bit, just to let me know what was going on!" Mulder protested.

"You could've asked. You could've talked to me about it!" Scully swiped at her tears.

"Scully.." Mulder tried to protest, but she was right. She had never offered up anything personal, but Mulder had never fought for it either.

"This is why I wanted to leave." Scully sat down, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands -shoulders shaking.

Mulder's heart broke, kneeling on the floor before her. He touched her shoulder's gently, "Don't you think I'm afraid too?"

"What?" Scully asked, her voice heavy and broken.

"I am terrified to death of losing you." Mulder took her hands in his, "I went to Antarctica, Scully. I went to Antarctica and not because filling out the paperwork for a new partner would've been a hassle. Bu.. Because, I won't do this without you. I can't. And I don't just mean the X-files. I won't live my life without you anymore, Scully. You are my life."

"Mulder.." Scully looked at him through bloodshot eyes, leaning her head heavily against his hand.

"It's why I wish you'd leave and why I pray you never do." Mulder kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, bringing her hands to rest over his, "It's the reason, the reason I refuse to give up." Mulder kissed her closed eyes, "You're my world, don't you know that?"

"I think you're right." Scully whispered.

"Those are words I never thought I'd hear you say." Mulder said and Scully chuckled, a grin over taking her face, "What was I right about?"

"We suck at communicating." Scully told him, pulling away and wiping her tears from her face.

"Well, I guess we'll have to work on that, huh?" Mulder asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"Yeah." Scully sniffled.

"I'm sorry Scully. I want to know everything." Mulder got off his knees and sat beside her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her.

"Everything?" Scully raised an eyebrow.

"Everything." Mulder nodded, "I want to know your biggest fears, your biggest dreams. I want to know whatever your thinking and all that you're feeling."

"I love you." Scully whispered.

"I love you too." Mulder pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

**A/N: I know it's really short, but just consider it a missing scene. ;) Also, I had no spell check. I read over it a few times. So I hope it's not too grammatically bad. Please review. I'll love you forever ;)**


End file.
